


softspot

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	softspot

When Leia was informed that the resistance plants managed to get a hold of security footage of the Supreme Leader and his general, this definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

 

The security footage was of the Super Leader and the General snuggled together within what she suspects is their shared quarters.

 

This didn't surprise her. Leia had suspected for a good while now that the relationship between the 2 co-commanders were vastly different to what they portray to the public.

 

No... what surprised her was the small swaddled bundle between them that was likely no more than a few months old.

 

Leia couldn't help but look away. The scene reminded her too much of the time when she just had Ben and it was hard to see while fully knowing Han was no longer there.

 

_But that isn't Ben. Not anymore._

 

"General? What shall we do with the footage?"

 

"Delete it"


End file.
